1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrophoretic particles, a method for manufacturing the electrophoretic particles, an electrophoresis dispersion, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is known that, in general, when an electric field is applied to an dispersion system obtained by dispersing fine particles into a liquid, the fine particles are moved (migrated) by Coulomb force in the liquid. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis, and in recent years, an electrophoresis display device which displays desired information (image) using the electrophoresis has attracted attention as a new display device (for example, refer to JP-A -2002-202534).
The electrophoresis display device has a display memory property and a wide viewing angle property in a state of stopping application of a voltage, and can display an image with high contrast with low electric power consumption.
In addition, since the electrophoresis display device is a non-emissive display device, it is gentle on the eyes compared to a display device of an emissive type such as a cathode-ray tube.
JP-A-2002-202534 discloses an electrophoresis display device having a configuration in which microcapsules filled with a colored liquid having an insulating property and charged particles are interposed between a pair of transparent electrodes.
In the electrophoresis display device, when a voltage is applied between the pair of transparent electrodes, the charged particles migrate in the colored liquid in accordance with the direction of the electric field generated between the electrodes. Thus, a color of the charged particles or a color of the colored liquid is seen to an observer.
Therefore, by patterning one or both electrodes and controlling an voltage applied thereto, it is possible to display desired information.
Meanwhile, in the electrophoresis display device, the charged particles in the colored liquid are required to be excellently dispersed. In a case where dispersibility thereof is insufficient, unintended aggregation occurs, and thus a display problem occurs.
Therefore, by introducing polymer chains on surfaces of charged particles and using a repulsive force due to steric hindrance among the polymer chains, attempts to increase the dispersibility of the charged particles have been made. However, by introducing the polymer chains, problems in that charging characteristics of the charged particles are impaired, and mobility of the charged particles is decreased occur.